


Important

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Bad Flirting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, JUST, Multi, Omega Mako, S I N G L E P R I N G L E, and I’m a single pringle, even though they’re already in a relationship, idk why, meetings, single Pringle chain in the comments yall, theyre just cute like that, you don’t even have to read the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Mako is not good at taking compliments.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AikoFanFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoFanFan/gifts).



> S I N G L E P R I N G L E
> 
> ALSO AIKOFANFAN FOR YOUR DEDICATION TO RUT IM GIVJNG YOU THIS FIC
> 
> Because why not?

When Korra comes home after less than a two-minute meeting, she flops onto the couch.

Mako gives her a very amused look.

“What happened?” The omega asks.

“Sjdjjsadfden,” Korra says, voice muffled in the couch.

“Yeah, I didn’t get any of that, repeat?” Mako asks.

The alpha lifts her head slightly. “I said, I’m tired.”

Mako snorts. “Yeah, must be tiring being important.”

“Then you must be constantly exhausted,” Korra replies.

Mako tries desperately not to blush.

He fails miserably if Korra’s laughter is anything to go by.

“C’mere,” Korra mumbles.

The omega complies and sits next to Korra, allowing the alpha to place her head in his lap.

“You have pretty eyes,” Korra mutters.

“Thank you.”

“Why are you so pretty? It should be illegal.”

“Korra, are you high?”

“No, just fucking tired.”

“Well, at least you have no more work.”

Right then, the door slams open, and Asami storms inside.

“Korra, you can't just leave in the middle of a meeting!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
